


文字冒险剧本-城内巡逻任务 - 王城盗窃案

by daceice



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daceice/pseuds/daceice





	文字冒险剧本-城内巡逻任务 - 王城盗窃案

城内巡逻任务 - 王城盗窃案  
（2015.10.1）

【任务简述】  
最近城内连续发生了几起失窃事件，请冒险者协助查明真相。【F级】

【任务详情】  
本任务为文字闯关游戏，附带极少量推理元素。冒险者可单独进行亦可组队进行，初始的各支队伍行动互不影响。  
组队请在回复中说明当前队伍状态，一旦拆开队伍走不同分支则依旧互不影响。  
可以使用十月一日前登记在人设和日志中的道具合理地切换分支。  
另外因难以设置针对特定用户的可见权限，所以随着剧情步骤的展开，所有线索并行展开。

—————第一关—————

原本和平安宁的菲尔汀王城，最近连续发生了好几起失窃事件，国王护卫队正为此忙得不可开交。冒险者酒馆里人们也纷纷聊着这些事件。  
冒险者坐在酒馆的角落里品尝着新酿的葡萄酒，听到了以下几条消息：  
1、昨天我还在国立图书馆查资料，不小心查到很晚迷迷糊糊睡着了。恍惚间突然听到有人喊“抓小偷”，随后就被人抓起来搜了个遍，还挨了好几下拳头，真是无妄之灾。  
2、我昨天晚上路过国立图书馆围墙的时候，被人突然撞了一下，我刚骂了一句，那人浑身散发出可怕的杀气我就闭嘴了，该不会那个人就是小偷吧。  
3、前天炼金术学院失窃的当晚正好是我的朋友值班，他说那时候一点异常都没有，但是第二天却发现道具丢了。那家伙刚刚被女朋友甩了又摊上这样的事情，真是可怜。

而就在这时，服务生突然急冲冲地从里面跑了出来，冲着酒馆老板大呼小叫了起来：“老，老板不好了！我们的酒窖被人偷了！”

这时，冒险者从座位上站了起来，决定：  
A、前往国立图书馆  
B、前往炼金术学院  
C、协助老板调查酒馆案件

—————第二关—————

【A、前往国立图书馆】  
冒险者连忙赶到国立图书馆，发现图书馆一切如常，甚至没有护卫队的身影，觉得十分奇怪。于是冒险者选择：  
AA、直接进入图书馆  
AB、向门卫询问昨晚的失窃案  
AC、前往护卫队总部询问情况

【B、前往炼金术学院】  
冒险者来到炼金术学院，发现护卫队已经在搜查炼金术学院了。冒险者向护卫队报上了自己的身份，得到认可后也加入了搜查的行列。随后冒险者选择：  
BA、向护卫队询问调查进度  
BB、向学院院长询问失窃物品  
BC、向当值的炼金术士询问当晚的情况

【C、协助老板调查酒馆案件】  
冒险者提出要协助酒馆老板调查失窃事件，老板十分感激，并许诺如能抓到盗贼就会送上几瓶珍藏的好酒以作犒劳。根据服务生的证言，早上营业前，他下去拿些畅销的酒上来的时候酒窖里的酒都还在，但是刚才有一位客人点了比较稀有的酒，他下去拿的时候却发现酒窖几乎被盗窃一空。这时冒险者决定：  
CA、先下去酒窖里看看  
CB、向服务生询问酒窖的事情  
CC、搜查在场的客人

—————第三关—————

【AA、直接进入图书馆】  
冒险者进入图书馆后，因为既不知道昨晚究竟是在哪里发生的事件，也不知道究竟是什么书被偷了，一直东张西望地想要找人询问，结果因为形迹可疑被突然出现的保安揍了一顿后丢了出去。（BE）

【AB、向门卫询问昨晚的失窃案】  
冒险者向门卫表明身份，询问昨晚是否有失窃案发生。门卫表示确实有案件发生，但了解不多，于是带冒险者去见了图书馆馆长。冒险者见到馆长后得知，因为昨天失窃的并不是十分珍贵的书籍，所以早上报案后因人手不足便停止了搜索。不过馆长依旧有所顾虑，担心盗贼会再度光顾。于是冒险者决定：  
ABA、主动提出担任今夜的守卫  
ABB、询问被偷的是什么书  
ABC、要求查看盗窃现场

【AC、前往护卫队总部询问情况】  
冒险者前往护卫队的总部询问情况，护卫队表示今天早上图书馆确实来报过案，不过因为失窃物品不是很贵重就停止了搜索。冒险者见护卫队实在忙不过来，就留下来帮忙打理杂事，结束后又一起去酒馆联络感情。护卫队队长好感度+1。（NE，加少量经验）

【BA、向护卫队询问调查进度】  
冒险者向护卫队询问调查的进度，护卫队表示暂时没有实质性的进展，并且因为人手短缺，还有好几个地方尚未搜索过。于是冒险者决定：  
BAA、搜索学院屋顶  
BAB、搜索学院外墙周边  
BAC、搜索后花园

【BB、向学院院长询问失窃物品】  
冒险者被领到学院院长的办公室，从院长处了解到失窃的物品包括一些魔法宝石、水晶、还有药剂。这些物品都被存放在仓库中，其中以魔法宝石和水晶尤为珍贵，设有另外的结界，只有学院高层才有资格进入。于是冒险者决定：  
BBA、询问仓库钥匙的位置  
BBB、检查仓库和结界的情况  
BBC、询问被盗物品的用途

【BC、向当值的炼金术士询问当晚的情况】  
冒险者找到当值的那位炼金术士，那是一个面色有些颓唐的年轻人，冒险者向他询问了当晚的情况。那位炼金术士表示，当晚他一直都在值班室里认真地值守，没有发现任何异常的动静。因为夜风微凉，他小酌了几杯御寒，在值守的过程中，没有任何人甚至动物经过值班室，也没有感受到任何结界的震动。于是冒险者决定：  
BCA、调查值班室  
BCB、亲自测试结界  
BCC、询问炼金术士对于犯人的猜测

【CA、先下去酒窖里看看】  
冒险者决定先下去酒窖里看看，他来到酒窖里，发现酒窖果然如服务生所言被盗窃一空，只剩下一些便宜的薄酒，还有几个空酒瓶。就在这时，突然有人从背后偷袭了冒险者。  
（一个人的情况）冒险者毫无防备，当场扑街。（BE）  
（多个人的情况）冒险者与偷袭者搏斗，因不敌而节节败退，犯人趁机脱逃。（NE）

【CB、向服务生询问酒窖的事情】  
酒馆的服务生是一个二十岁出头，看上去斯斯文文的年轻人，冒险者继续向他询问关于酒窖的事情，他告诉冒险者，这家店的酒窖在地下室里，而地下室里除了放酒的房间，另外还有放食材和粮食的房间。每个房间都分别上锁，在地下室入口还有另外一个锁。早上他拿好酒之后确认了酒窖和地下室是上锁的，随后把所有钥匙都挂回了厨房的墙壁上，但刚才再去的时候却发现，地下室的锁是锁着的，酒窖的锁却开着。他有种不祥的预感，进去后发现里面只剩下一些便宜的薄酒，还有几个空酒瓶。而钥匙所在的厨房只有店里的人可以进出，也就是老板，厨师，服务生和另一名女服务生。如果有陌生人出现马上就会被发现的。于是冒险者决定：  
CBA、搜索厨房  
CBB、询问厨师  
CBC、询问女服务生

【CC、搜查在场的客人】  
冒险者认为犯人也许还没有逃远，甚至可能隐匿在现场的客人当中，于是提出对客人进行搜查，看是否能找到赃物。然而冒险者搜查的要求遭到了在场所有客人的反对，由此大打出手，冒险者被打成重伤送往了医疗机构。（BE）

—————第四关—————

【ABA、主动提出担任今夜的守卫】  
冒险者主动提出担任今夜的守卫，这让馆长十分感激。是夜，冒险者一夜未眠地巡逻着图书馆的各个角落，却并没有发现有什么异常，第二天清点下来也没有发现有书失窃。第三天，第四天也依旧如此，之后整整一周都未再有盗贼光顾，王城的盗窃风波也逐渐平息下来。馆长对冒险者的无私奉献表示感激。图书馆馆长好感度+1。（NE，加少量经验）

【ABB、询问被偷的是什么书】  
即使不贵重，冒险者依旧十分好奇被偷走的是什么书，如果是一些危险的法术书可能会预示更严重事件的发生。不过馆长表示并不是那样的书，继而又说其实他也不知道那是什么书。那是一批几经转手被送到图书馆来的古书，但是上面鬼画符一般的文字却与所有已知的文字都不同。犯人只偷走了其中的几本，还有几本留了下来。馆长说着拿来了一本给冒险者看。  
（冒险者是魔族）冒险者发现这是一本用古代魔族语言写成的书，内容都是一些类似童话故事的东西。馆长发现有人能看懂这些文字十分高兴，冒险者与馆长一起研究起这些书的内容来，了解了不少魔族远古的传说。图书馆馆长好感度+3。（HE，加经验）  
（冒险者不是魔族）冒险者对这奇怪的文字也是一头雾水，于是事件无疾而终。（NE）

【ABC、要求查看盗窃现场】  
冒险者向馆长提出要查看盗窃现场，馆长显得有些为难，但最后还是答应了。冒险者随馆长一起下到地下三层的藏书库，推开其中一扇门，一阵灰尘从门内涌出，冒险者未能及时闪避被呛到直打喷嚏。冒险者举着小灯捂着脸走了进去，因为书库里光线微弱，经常撞到东西，突然耳边传来轻微的响声，还没回过神来，只听到轰隆隆的一声，是身旁的书堆倒下了，正好砸在冒险者的身上，将冒险者重重埋住。而馆长则站在门口直摇头道，“又得重新理一遍了。”（BE）

【BAA、搜索学院屋顶】  
冒险者千辛万苦地爬上了学院的屋顶，在屋顶上遇到一只通体乌黑的大乌鸦。冒险者谨慎地与乌鸦大眼瞪小眼地对峙，此时一阵风突然刮过，冒险者身体失去平衡从屋顶上跌落下来，大乌鸦似嘲讽般“呀——呀——”地叫了两声，拍拍翅膀往后花园的方向飞去。（BE）

【BAB、搜索学院外墙周边】  
冒险者沿着学院外墙搜索，并未发现有用的线索，突然走着走着觉得被什么东西扯住了胳膊。冒险者回头发现有一张可怕的血盆大口正从一块墙砖中伸出来咬住了胳膊，冒险者还来不及挣扎，紧接着又有几张血盆大口从墙砖里伸出来咬住冒险者身体的其他部位，冒险者就这样被慢慢拖入墙中，视野陷入一片黑暗。（BE）

【BAC、搜索后花园 】  
冒险者在茂密如丛林般的后花园中搜索，经过与各种蚊虫蛇蚁的殊死搏斗终于找到了比较有用的线索。他发现一棵树上有星星闪闪的亮光，就爬上去查看，在树梢上的一个鸟巢里找到了一堆宝石和水晶，还有一个干净的酒瓶盖子，可能与失窃案有关。  
【进入指证环节】

【BBA、询问仓库钥匙的位置】  
冒险者向院长询问仓库钥匙的位置，院长表示仓库的钥匙有三把，一把在自己手里，一把在副院长的手里，另外一把一直挂在普通实验室的墙上以备不时之需。冒险者继续询问普通实验室钥匙的位置情况，院长表示实验室的几位资深炼金术士都持有钥匙，此外在值班室还有一把备用钥匙。  
【进入指证环节】 

【BBB、检查仓库和结界的情况】  
冒险者向院长提出检查仓库和结界的要求，院长表示同意。冒险者和院长来到事发的仓库，被偷的药剂放在墙角的木质架子里，冒险者检查时发现架子前的地面上有颜色微黄的水渍。随后冒险者来到结界边，经过仔细检查发现结界确实没有被破坏或冲撞过的痕迹，而令人在意的是，仓库的空间里似乎还残留着魔族独有的黑暗气息。  
【进入指证环节】 

【BBC、询问被盗物品的用途】  
冒险者向院长询问被盗物品的用途是什么，会不会有不法分子意图利用这些道具进行更加严重的犯罪。院长摸了摸下巴表示有可能，因为被偷走的宝石和水晶都可以用来加强防御或攻击，有的甚至可以直接打开结界或是隐藏身形。而被盗走的药水是迷魂药，可以令人言听计从，除非是经过特殊训练的人，否则是很难抵抗这种药性的。  
【进入指证环节】 

【BCA、调查值班室】  
冒险者随炼金术士一同来到了值班室，发现值班室只有一扇门一扇窗。门因为有些老旧的缘故，打开的时候会有明显嘎吱的响声。因为失窃案的缘故，值班室所有的东西都没有动过，窗户半开着，窗前的桌子上放着打开喝了一半的酒瓶，瓶口敞开着，而在桌子下的垃圾桶里只有很多被揉成团的纸张，并没有其他垃圾。  
【进入指证环节】 

【BCB、亲自测试结界】  
冒险者对于学院的防御结界表现出好奇，同时也有点怀疑，如果有人冲撞结界，是否真的能让位于值班室的炼金术士察觉到，于是冒险者决定亲自测试。冒险者让那名炼金术士来到值班室，自己又跑去仓库的结界处。冒险者用力闯入结界，结界的力量犹如利刃一般贯穿他的身体，让他不禁痛苦地惨叫出声，随后眼前只剩下一片黑暗。（BE）

【BCC、询问炼金术士对于犯人的猜测】  
冒险者询问炼金术士对于可能的犯人的猜测。炼金术士告诉冒险者，能这样神不知鬼不觉地穿越各种障碍偷取道具的恐怕也只有大盗漠漠了吧。  
【进入指证环节】 

*B线指证环节  
BXX、请根据已有的线索指出你认为是犯人的人/魔/动物。

【CBA、搜索厨房】  
冒险者认为，既然钥匙被放在厨房里又难以偷出，那么仔细搜索厨房也许能获得线索。于是冒险者进入厨房仔仔细细地搜索了一遍，却不巧老板试做的黑暗料理炸锅，冒险者被爆炸的冲击波及，身受重伤。（BE）

【CBB、询问厨师】  
酒馆的厨师是一个胡子邋遢的中年大叔，不过据说他厨艺高强，是酒馆的顶梁柱。冒险者向他询问了关于钥匙的事情，他一边回答冒险者的问题还一边忙着炒菜，他往锅里倒了些料酒又顺便喝了一口，这才略带醉意地开口。厨师说他在营业后曾经使用过一次钥匙，是去地下室另外一个房间拿了粮食和一些蔬菜，但是并没有去过酒窖，去拿酒给客人是服务生们的事情，和他没有关系。于是冒险者决定：  
CBBA、指认厨师是犯人  
CBBB、指认服务生是犯人  
CBBC、前往地下室

【CBC、询问女服务生】  
酒馆的女服务生是一个长得十分可爱的女孩子，冒险者向女服务生询问是否愿意和他交往，被女服务生用平底锅拍倒在地。（BE）

—————第五关————— 

【BXXX、B线指证结果】（小白：乌鸦  
根据已有线索的推理，得出真正的犯人有两个，分别是大盗漠漠和值班的炼金术士。  
当晚的情况大致如下：  
炼金术士因为被女朋友抛弃意志消沉，在值班时借酒消愁。因为喝高壮胆，打算神不知鬼不觉地从仓库里偷出迷魂药来给女朋友服下，以期能挽回逝去的恋情。  
因此炼金术士并未如其所说的那样从未离开过值班室，而是曾经一度离开，用备用钥匙打开了普通实验室的门，再取钥匙打开了仓库。在鸟巢发现的那个干净的酒瓶盖子正是炼金术士喝的那瓶的，因为他离开值班室的时候没有关上窗，所以乌鸦来叼走了。而因为他当时不在值班室里，所以才没有看到乌鸦来，说什么都没看到。  
然而炼金术士所要偷的只是迷魂药而已，宝石和水晶并不是他偷的。  
大盗漠漠虽然可以穿越结界，但是依旧无法穿越上锁的门，所以一直匍匐在值班室外伺机而动。当他看到炼金术士拿着钥匙走进学院的时候便偷偷跟在后头，直到炼金术士打开了仓库的门打算偷药剂的时候才将他打晕，然后坦然穿过结界盗取宝石和水晶。这就是为什么架子前会有颜色微黄的水渍，那个是炼金术士被打晕后从嘴巴里淌出的口水和酒的混合物……  
炼金术士不多会儿便醒了，因为遭到袭击惊慌失措，拿了想要的药剂马上就离开了仓库，然后把两把钥匙还原。直到第二天才发现宝石和水晶遭到偷窃，药剂被盗的事情也暴露了。于是他想顺便把药剂也推到偷盗宝石和水晶的犯人头上。  
而大盗漠漠从仓库里顺利偷出宝石和水晶后，却在出门后遭到大乌鸦的伏击。虽然说大乌鸦住在后花园，但是整个学院都是它的势力范围，所有亮晶晶的东西都应该属于它。  
于是大盗漠漠和大乌鸦进行了殊死搏斗，最后只保得少量宝石和水晶，大部分都被大乌鸦啄了去，因此才会在鸟巢里发现这些宝石和水晶。

能正确猜出两名犯人的冒险者判为HE（加经验），仅猜出一人的判为NE（加少量经验），但凡有猜错的将因为诬告被投入监狱关押一天，判为BE。  
以及如果漠漠出现在此分支中，则直接投入监狱关押十天。可喜可贺。

【CBBA、指认厨师是犯人】  
冒险者经过分析推理，认为厨师是偷酒的犯人。在老板的鼓励之下对厨师加以重刑，屈打成招。厨师承认他趁着下去拿食材的时候偷偷喝了一瓶比较贵的酒，但是并没有偷走所有的酒。这时，从地下室传来巨大的声响，众人下去一看，发现地下室的顶上被人打穿了一个洞，真正偷酒的犯人大概已经逃走了。（NE，加少量经验）

【CBBB、指认服务生是犯人】  
冒险者经过分析推理，认为服务生是偷酒的犯人。于是冒险者将服务生扭送去护卫队，但无论如何问询，服务生都始终不承认自己有盗窃行为，最后只得将他放回。回到酒馆后却发现偷酒的另有其人，为了弥补自己的失误，冒险者主动掏钱请服务生吃了顿好的。（NE）

【CBBC、前往地下室】  
冒险者根据分析推理，认为犯人现在极有可能还停留在地下室，于是决定去地下室搜查。这时，服务生提出愿意帮忙，于是冒险者决定：  
CBBCA、拒绝帮助，独自进入地下室  
CBBCB、接受帮助，与服务生分头行动  
CBBCC、接受帮助，与服务生一起行动

—————第六关————— 

【CBBCA、拒绝帮助，独自进入地下室】  
冒险者十分感谢服务生愿意提供帮助，但是担心有危险，还是决定独自下去查看。冒险者打开门锁进入地下室后不久立刻遭到了伏击，虽然奋勇反抗，终因不敌而扑街。（BE）（如果是两人以上的队伍则跳转到CBBCC结局）

【CBBCB、接受帮助，与服务生分头行动】  
冒险者十分感谢服务生愿意提供帮助，约定分头行动，冒险者搜索一间房间，服务生搜索另一间房间。冒险者进入案发现场的酒窖，正想要找寻犯人留下的蛛丝马迹的时候，突然听到隔壁传来一声惨叫，再赶去时，只看到犯人逃跑时斗篷挥过的潇洒背影。（NE）

【CBBCC、接受帮助，与服务生一起行动】  
冒险者十分感谢服务生愿意提供帮助，为了安全起见，决定一起行动，他们来到地下室后发现，不但酒窖的锁是开着的，连隔壁房间的门锁也是开着的。他们小心地推开门，发现里面赫然站着一位有着银白色长发的可疑人士，腰间有一个鼓鼓囊囊的道具袋子看起来也十分让人在意。冒险者和服务生立刻与这名可疑人士缠斗了起来。虽然最后还是没能打赢让犯人逃跑了，但却趁其不备将他腰间的袋子夺了过来。他们打开袋子后发现里面正是那些被偷走的酒，还有一些破破烂烂鬼画符一样的旧书。因为顺利夺回了失物，冒险者受到了酒馆老板的款待并获得了金币酬劳。（HE，加经验，加金币）

 

总共21个结局：11个BE，7个NE，3个HE


End file.
